


And How Do You Spell That?

by americaw



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, But whatever, Crack Fic, Gen, M/M, THIS IS SO OOC, Tumblr Prompt, au otp are both assholes, i'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americaw/pseuds/americaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony works in a coffee shop.  Steve comes in every day, rudely ordering his drink and talking loudly on his cell phone.  Tony gets revenge, because hey, be nice to your baristas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And How Do You Spell That?

_See, Tony, this is what happens when you apply for all the summer jobs late. You get stuck working at a Starbucks for the next three months._

Tony was pulled out of his thoughts by a man angrily snapping his fingers at him, clearly ready to order. Tony takes a moment to drink in the man standing in front of the register: tall, blond, Adonis-like body, and very animatedly speaking into his cell phone. “Welcome to Starbucks, may I ta-,” Tony’s immediately cut off by tall, blond, and handsome. “I need a venti macchiato, low fat, no foam, thanks,” the man says, all in one breath. “Oh, and the name’s Steve.”

_Would it kill you to get off your cell phone for 3 seconds to order? God, it’s common sense._

Tony isn’t the type of man to seek revenge, but then again, this is the only thing making his day even remotely interesting. He finishes making the drink, writes Steve’s name on it, and gives it to him with a shit-eating grin.

He wrote “Steev” on the cup.

The look on tall, blond, and handsome’s face is priceless.

_That’ll teach you to be rude to baristas, asshole._

~~~~

Steve comes in the next day, still on his cell phone, orders the same drink, and Tony does the exact same thing.

He writes “Stove” this time.

~~~~

Watching Steve get annoyed is quickly becoming Tony’s favorite part of the day. This continues for a solid week, Steve coming in on his cell phone, ordering the same drink, and Tony deliberately spelling Steve’s name wrong. Tony writes Steef, Staff, Stevenheimer, Stephen King, and Stouffer’s. Each time, Tony prides himself on riling Steve up even more.

The straw that broke the camel’s back, however, was none of those. Exactly 8 days after the first day that Steve came in, Tony finally breaks Steve. Steve calmly puts his cell phone away, looks down at the cup, and turns to Tony. “I have had it up to here with you misspelling my name. How fucking hard is it to spell ‘Steve?’” At this point, Tony is struggling to keep from bursting into laughter. “I mean, come on, this time, you literally put twelve e’s in my name. It wraps all around the cup! You’re lucky you’re cute, or I’d be way angrier about this.” Steve finishes his rant, and before Tony can respond or get the stunned look off of his face, Steve’s out the door.

The next time Steve comes in, Tony just writes his phone number on the cup.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr with the url americaw.


End file.
